


Code Geass: The Prepared Rebellion - Chapter 36 Lemon: Night in the Ashford Manor

by SeerKing



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, F/M, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Light Spanking, Love Bites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:02:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26373151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeerKing/pseuds/SeerKing
Summary: Lelouch and Milly finally give themselves to the other.
Relationships: Milly Ashford/Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78





	Code Geass: The Prepared Rebellion - Chapter 36 Lemon: Night in the Ashford Manor

**Code Geass: The Prepared Rebellion Lemon Excerpt**

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Lelouch’s hands deftly undid the buttons on Milly’s school jacket even as he dominated her mouth with his own, teasing moans and squeaks from her as he did so.

As her jacket was slipped off, Milly felt her arousal grow even greater, if that was possible. He was being so tender, so gentle, as if she were made of finely-spun glass, quite unlike her past lovers. Even Nina had seen her as a strong, independent woman who wasn’t a delicate flower...which was true, but _dammit_ , she liked being treated like a girl on occasion!

Moving down to nibble at her neck, Lelouch deftly undid the dull emerald tie and uniform shirt’s buttons, inwardly thankful for his trysts with C.C., as the Immortal had seduced him in the school uniform several times, so he’d learned very well how to strip a girl wearing it quickly and efficiently while _still_ make it seem erotic.

One of his eyebrows rose as the shirt fell away, exposing Milly’s beautiful breasts in all their glory. There was a set of supports attached to the fabric of the shirt itself, making Lelouch curious.

“A built-in bra in your shirt? Really?” he had to ask.

“Hey, do you have any _idea_ how hard it is to find bras in my size that are both functional _and_ cute?” his lover pouted. “Even with the Ashford fortune at my back, it isn’t easy! I generally wear shirts and dresses like this because the majority of my bras aren’t cute enough for the occasion. C.C. caught me in one of my few cute bras when she told me you wanted me.”

“She was probably pleased. She would deny it, but she _likes_ divesting large-breasted women of their bras.” the raven-haired boy smirked as he gently ran a finger around one of Milly’s areola, making her shudder. “It’s one reason why she goes after poor Kallen all the time. Hers may not be as large as yours, but I think you only have a cup size or so over her.”

“Hmmm...s-something to look forward to l-later.” Milly managed to get out, before eeping when Lelouch took a firm handful of her breast and started massaging it gently, but firmly. The other hand cupped her face as he kissed her again.

‘ _D-Damn...C.C. and Sayoko have turned him into a regular technician!_ ’ the blond e girl thought in shock. She’d been expecting him to be _good_ , but he was overwhelming her so _easily_. It was as if he’d been given a how-to guide on her sensitive spots!

Then again, _she_ had been the aggressor in almost all of her lesbian escapades. Being on the receiving end was quite the different experience, especially when she wasn’t having to top-from-the-bottom to get her partner to do what she liked!

Releasing her lips, Lelouch added his other hand to her other breast and started massaging both of them, drawing a moan out of her, the occasional tweaking of her nipples sending bursts of pleasure straight to her rapidly-soaking womanhood that had her hips buckling in desire and need. Thanks to her increased sensitivity, she was already on the brink of orgasm!

It was with a mixture of relief and disappointment that Milly felt Lelouch stop his ministrations, looking down at her with that smug-yet-thrilling smirk that was sending shivers down her spine.

“Sorry, but remember what I said? I’m going to unwrap _all_ of you and make you mine.” the raven-haired boy reminded her softly. “Until then, you’re at my mercy.”

Was it wrong for that statement to make her feel even _more_ aroused and loved than before? Possibly, but Milly didn’t care. It was what she wanted herself.

Moving quickly and efficiently, Lelouch quickly stripped Milly of her skirt, socks and finally her ruined panties. She lay on the bed, flushed, trembling and panting with arousal and bared totally to him.

“Beautiful.” Lelouch whispered, making Milly's blush grow further at the lust and honesty in his eyes and voice. What _was_ it about him that made her feel like that inexperienced girl that she’d been before the maid Anna-Marie had seduced her years ago?

Lelouch stood and stripped out of his clothes as well, and Milly’s eyes widened at the first sight of his manhood. It was rock solid...and it was like that because of _her_. That was a stroke to her pride as a woman!

Crawling back onto the bed, Lelouch pinned Milly’s arms in either side of her head and devoured her mouth with his own, dominating her completely. The blonde girl writhed and moaned beneath him as he released her hands and lips and descended to kiss, suck and tease her breasts.

“Ahhnn!” she moaned as her lover _really_ went to town on her breasts. Her nipples were tugged, twisted, rubbed, pressed and otherwise tormented for a period of time that could have been a minute or an hour, she didn’t know how long. All she knew was that at some point, her eyes rolled back and she climaxed with a shriek, her whole body thrusting her breasts further into Lelouch as if to make him do more to them.

“W...wow…” Milly gasped as Lelouch gently laid her down, her body still spasming and twitching with aftershocks of her first orgasm of the night. “Jeez...are you t- _trying_ to drive me out of my mind? I’ve never cum from just my breasts before…”

“Would I be correct in thinking that C.C. has been doing to you what she’s been doing to Kallen?” Lelouch asked.

“Yup. I wasn’t going to say no; my breasts were pretty insensitive before C.C. got her hands on them.” Milly grinned before her gaze dropped lower and her voice took on a sultry purr. “Anyway, _that_ looks painful, Lelouch. Let me take care of you…”

Lelouch blinked as Milly got off the bed and made him sit at the edge as she knelt on the floor between his legs. Carefully, she grasped his manhood in one hand and noted the slight gasp her lover made.

“Haven’t Sayoko and C.C. done this for you?” she asked in surprise.

“No. We pretty much get down to business fairly quickly.” Lelouch replied.

“Well, they haven’t had bridal training, so it’s fine.” Milly smirked. “Just sit back and enjoy, lover boy.”

That being said, she’d only practised on dildos up until this point, so she had no idea if she was any good at giving someone a blowjob, but she’d do her best.

Experimentally pumping her hand along his length a couple of times, the satisfying sound of a moan from Lelouch emboldened her to start licking the tip. Grunts of pleasure told Milly she was doing something right as she licked from base to tip of the shaft in front of her. A primal part of her was very pleased that she was pleasuring her man like this.

After a moment, Milly opened her mouth and dipped her head, taking Lelouch’s manhood inside of her mouth, sucking it and running her tongue up and down it. The reaction she got was quite a big one, Lelouch gasping loudly.

“M-Milly...I’m...close…!” he managed to get out.

Smirking at making Lelouch lose his famous composure, Milly let most of Lelouch’s dick out of her mouth and wrapped her breasts around it, moving them slowly, rhythmically, gently and sensually to increase the pleasure he felt, all the while keeping up the suction and licking on the remaining part of his member that was inside her mouth.

“Oh gods…!” Lelouch gasped. “Milly...I’m...!”

“Cum for me!” Milly murmured around his manhood, pressing her breasts together. “Do it, Lelouch!”

With a shudder and a groan, Lelouch did just that, the white liquid of his release shooting into Milly’s mouth in spurts. The girl quickly started swallowing the lot, gulping it down almost eagerly.

“God- _damn_. You…are amazing...” Lelouch shuddered as an aftershock made another spurt ejaculate into his lover’s mouth.

Finishing swallowing his seed, Milly removed her mouth from his dick and grinned up at him, almost impishly. “Well I had to show you that I could rock _your_ world as well, Lelouch. I _a_ _m_ going to be your wife, after all.”

The smile Lelouch sent at her was almost predatory. “Indeed you are.”

It had been discussed with Reuben prior to the last meeting with Melisande. One of Lelouch's many false identities, Anthony de Villac, the eldest son of a minor noble house which _technically_ didn’t exist aside from in the paperwork in the Area 11 Patent of Nobility Register, would be engaged to Milly soon enough.

“First things first though…” Lelouch pulled Milly back onto the bed and then spread her legs open. “Time for some payback…”

Milly’s eyes widened; she hadn’t expected that Lelouch would eat her out!

_Then_ she started moaning as his head dipped and he started licking her womanhood. Now, Milly was very much experienced at giving and receiving cunnilingus, and she was proud to say that she had driven many a girl into a frenzy with her tongue and fingers. Now she had a good idea of how they’d felt under her tender mercies as Lelouch expertly traced and invaded her slit with his tongue and fingers, probing and identifying her weak-points and mercilessly attacking them, especially her clitoris.

“ _Godsalive!_ ” the blonde girl moaned, locking her legs around Lelouch’s head, her hips instinctively bucking as she started another climax. Sucking Lelouch off had been highly arousing and this was just the cherry on top that was sending over the edge. The small part of her that _wasn’t_ drowning in pleasure mentally upped her estimation (yet again) of Lelouch's skill in bed. He made Casanova and Don Juan look like amateurs!

“LELOUCH!” Milly shrieked as she finally came harder than she’d _ever_ done before. She was _very_ grateful that her grandfather had gone to work on his Knightmare designs with Albert Einstein in the Ashford Foundation’s small design lab tonight, otherwise he’d have definitely heard her scream just now.

Smirking in pride at his handiwork, Lelouch backed off to let his lover recover from her orgasm. Something that C.C. had tutored him on was how to turn females into a quivering puddle of pleasure via cunnilingus; it was a state she enjoyed being in and, truth be told, it was nice to be able to send women who were as in control of themselves as C.C., Sayoko and now Milly, into paroxysms of physical pleasure like this.

Once her body stopped trembling, Milly eyed Lelouch hungrily. “I think it’s about time for the main event Lelouch. I can’t _wait_ any longer.”

Now fully hard again, Lelouch wasn’t going to argue; after going this far with her, only a coward would try to prevaricate, and Lelouch was no coward.

Without any hesitation, Milly lay back and watched as Lelouch lined up his manhood with the entrance to her most sacred place, which was weeping arousal by this point.

Lelouch looked his childhood friend in the eyes and thrust inside of her in one clean motion, making her bite her lip as her virginity was truly taken from her. She was very glad, in spite of her pain, that she had never allowed any girl to stick anything inside of her aside from their tongues. To have given her maidenhead to the boy she loved was a feeling beyond spoken words.

After sheathing himself inside her, Lelouch paused, allowing Milly to adjust to the pain of her lost chastity. He teased and massaged her breasts to distract her from the pain, and it seemed to work nicely, drawing moans from her instead of pained pants. It was this aspect of deflowering girls that he disliked; any girl that Lelouch bedded was someone he cared deeply for, and he disliked seeing them in pain. Causing them pain, even at their own request and due to a biological fact of life, _wasn’t_ something he enjoyed doing.

After adjusting to the pain and the presence of Lelouch’s dick within her, Milly nodded to Lelouch pleadingly, who obliged. Slowly, but firmly, he started to thrust in and out of her tight hole, each one rocking her head back and making her moan.

“Le-Lelouch...I’m... _ahn!_...so happy…!” Milly gasped, tears falling from her eyes.

“As am I, Milly.” the Exiled Prince replied honestly, leaning down and embracing her even as he continued to thrust. He lightly bit, nibbled and sucked on her neck, Milly instinctively tilting her head to the side to allow him better access, even as she wrapped her arms and legs around him to make sure that he wouldn’t pull out of her when the time came.

Oh, she was aware that she’d have to take a morning after pill, it wasn’t anywhere _close_ to being a good time for her to get pregnant, but she wanted him to fill her up with his seed the first time he made love to her.

The room was filled with the sound of slapping flesh, grunts and moans of pleasure from both teens echoing throughout it. The two had tunnel vision, unable to concentrate on anything other than the other. Milly moved her hips in time with Lelouch’s thrusts, trying to make him feel good, while Lelouch matched her rhythm and made both of them feel good.

When Lelouch finally came, back arced and as he thrust into Milly strongly, his blonde lover came as well, screaming his name in pleasure.

“LELOUCH!”

“MILLY!”

Slumping over on top of his lover, Lelouch kissed her, the girl responding enthusiastically before breaking away, an impish smile on her face.

“Up for a second round?”

“You succubus.” Lelouch shook his head is mild disbelief mixed with fondness. She’d only just lost her virginity, but she was clearly raring to go again. “OK then. Let’s change it up a bit. Get on your hands and knees.”

Grinning, Milly obeyed his instructions, moving to her hands and knees, and teasingly shaking her nice, tight ass at her lover invitingly. While she wasn’t anywhere close to Sayoko’s level of fitness, she was far more athletic than even Shirley, thanks to the training she went through, which actually included swimming as a part of it. It was one reason why she was so physically confident.

Testing the waters, Lelouch landed a playful spank to her rear before he plunged in with his dick, making Milly moan wantonly at both actions. With each thrust, her ample breasts jiggled back and forth and her moaning became louder and sexier.

“Ah-ahn! Le-Lelouch...harder! More!” she begged.

“As you like.” the raven-haired boy replied, stopping his thrusting for a moment. Milly’s whine of protest was cut short by Lelouch hoisting her torso up with one arm beneath her breasts, while his other took a gentle, but firm, hold on her luxurious blond hair and pulled her head back as he resumed plunging himself into Milly’s depths.

“S-So... _deeeeeep!_ ” Milly moaned. Her current position, while seemingly rough, was actually making her feel very loved. One arm was around her, not letting her go, while his other arm had her head pulled back, forcing her to hilt Lelouch’s dick inside her with every thrust...and she _loved_ it.

“G-gonna...gonna cum!” the girl managed to get out between her panting, moaning and half-muffed screams. “I’m gonna cum again!”

“Me...too…!” Lelouch gasped. “Ah...Milly…!”

“Lelouch! I love you!” Milly screamed as her body convulsed and she came for the fourth time that night, her lover losing control at the same moment and erupting within her, his breath hot on her neck. The two lovers stayed like that for a moment, drinking in the pleasurable exhaustion that fell over them as their mutual climax settled down, before they fell down to the surface of the bed, wrapped around one another in a close embrace.

**L LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**


End file.
